bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Trister
'''Infinity Trister', known as in the anime, is a Gundalian Bakugan and Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in'' Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is Marucho's fifth Guardian Bakugan after Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Minx Elfin, and Akwimos. His BakuNano is Crosstriker and his Mechtogan is Accelerak. Information Description Agile and fluid in his movements, Infinity Trister combines speed with the mystery of his stealth mode to confuse opponents. Extra powers unique to Infinity Trister provide a defense shield which nullifies his opponent's ability in battle. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, he was revealed to be Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in the intro and that he is a Gundalian Bakugan that teamed up with Marucho shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He later helped the children in the arena that Titanium Dragonoid was battling in due to him not controlling his new powers by protecting them when the buildings were collapsing alongside Taylean. In ''Mechtogan Mayhem, he battled Krakenoid and he was doing good. However, the battle was interrupted by Zenthon before he could defeat him. He later attempted to battle Zenthon but was defeated in one strike. The battle resulted in a draw. In Fall From Grace, he battled Zenthon alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean before Zenthon flees and later he watched Titanium Dragonoid's and Taylean's battle against Spyron and Vertexx. In Tri-Twister Take Down, he and Taylean were battling against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals but were losing since it was three against two. They were later saved by Krowll and Horridian. In'' BakuNano Explosion, he battled the Bash Brothers and their Flash Ingrams. He lost due to them using their BakuNanos. He appeared again in ''Back In Sync. He talked about how he arrived in Bakugan Interspace a long time ago, probably during Gundalian Invaders, and was looking for his destined partner. He met many Brawlers but he felt that they were not for him and if it took him years, he would wait. Then, when he saw Marucho battling, he had realized that Marucho was to be his destined partner. He battled again with Marucho against Krakenoid and Jack Punt. Even though Krakenoid used his BakuNano, Jamsaber, Tristar defeated him. In Mind Search, he, along with Marucho had decided to enter the announced "Capture the Flag Tourney" in Interspace in order to limit the amount of chaos as well as finishing the battle as soon as possible. Before that, he and Marucho tried to convince Paige and Rafe not to enter, where they refused. Later on, when Boulderon and Wolfurio were badly injured during the brawl with Team Anubias, Tristar made interference and transported them to safety. As a result, Rafe and Paige decide to stick with Marucho's strategy, and Tristar and Wolfurio were able to distract Sellon, her Bakugan Spyron and her Mechtogan Braxion in order to enable Boulderon to take the flag in which they succeed. In Re-connection, he battled Spyron in the semifinals and won. In the finals, he battled Taylean and lost. In'' Interspace Under Siege, he helped battle the Chaos Bakugan and later used his BakuNano, Crosstriker. In Gundalia Under Fire, he was shown to be happy to return to Gundalia. In ''Battle Lines, he used his Mobile Assault Vehicle for the first time. In Unlocking the Gate, Dan and Drago gave Tristar and the others a piece of their power which enabled them to call their Mechtogan. In True Colours, he helps Drago fight against Anubias's Bakugan by using Crosstriker. In Dangerous Beauty, Tristar is in ball form and is upset that he didn't get the chance to participate in the battle. In Interspace Armageddon, he joined in the fight against Mag Mel's Chaos Bakugan in Bakugan Interspace before it got deleted. In Dark Moon, he, Drago, Taylean, Wolfurio, and Boulderon fought to protect Earth and the universe from total destruction but got defeated by Razenoid while trying to protect Drago. In'' The Final Takedown, he was still fighting against all the Razen Titans and beat one using the ability '''Press Impulse'. Later he was happy that Drago survived the explosion of the Dark Moon. Sometime between The Final Takedown and Evil Arrival, Tristar parted ways with Marucho. However, rather than returning to Gundalia, he opted to live on New Vestroia instead. In Blast From the Past, he helps the Bakugan from New Vestroia to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer, but he was only shown briefly and destroyed quickly by Mechtavius Destroyer. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back and destroy Mechtavius Destroyer before he killed him, he is now either living peacefully on New Vestroia or reunited with Marucho at some point. ;Ability Cards * Abyss Cyclone (Tempest Cyclone) * Fierce Stream (Japanese version: Dia Stream) * Hyper Stream: * Aquos Mine: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Crush Buster: * Shield Cyclone: Makes Infinity Trister immune to Gate Card effects and nullifies the opponent's ability. * Climb Water: Allows Tristar to merge himself to another Bakugan and makes his power level equal to his opponent's. It also reverses the effects of his opponent's BakuNano. * Stun Current: * Grassed Out (Japanese version: Blau Stealth): Makes Trister immune to abilities and BakuNano. * Ground Freeze (Japanese version: Blau Freeze): Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. It also prevents opponents BakuNano from working. * Round Bunker (Japanese version: Blau Bunker) * Hold Over: The opponent can't move or use any abilities until the battle is over, but BakuNano and Mechtogan can still be used. * Hyper Pressure: * Pressure Edge (Japanese version: Thresher Edge) * Metal Prowl (Japanese version: Metal Blau) * Press Impulse: Physical Game In the game, Infinity Trister is a BakuTactix Bakugan. The Pyrus version has been seen with 600/650/700/750/900/1000 Gs. The Haos version has 600/700/850/900/900/950 Gs. The Aquos version has 650/700/750/800/850/1000 Gs. The Darkus version has 750/850/950/1000/1150 Gs. He has also been seen in Ventus in a Mechtogan Extension Pack (700/750/800/850,950,1050 Gs). Trivia *His appearance is somewhat similar to Elemental Hero Glow Neos from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, as well as T.G. Striker from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. *His personality is also similar to Plitheon's, as he is easily annoyed. *In the Japanese version, some of his abilities start with Blau, German for blue, matching the color for Aquos attribute. de:Infinity Trister Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:BakuTactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters